


橙子酱/成将|半个朋友

by blue77ming



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT 2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue77ming/pseuds/blue77ming
Summary: 短打 橙子酱与游戏的这个那个
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 6





	橙子酱/成将|半个朋友

“taro哥，你的快递。”听见郑成灿这样一喊，将太郎鞋都没来得及摆好就跑去拆快递，从里面掏出一个小白箱子。  
将太郎小心翼翼拿出游戏机主机放在一旁，忍不住抱着郑成灿雀跃道：“终于能跟你一起玩啦。”  
将太郎原本是不玩游戏的，不仅电脑游戏，连时下热门的手机游戏都很少碰。  
一路被游戏陪伴着成长的郑成灿无法想象，问他：“那你无聊的时候会干什么？”  
“跳舞或者..”将太郎掰着手指细数“看舞蹈视频，还有，去找老师抠动作..”  
他们原先是在两个完全不相交的次元的人，但至少现在爱情让他们出现了交集。  
“来，我教你。”他主动帮将太郎组装好游戏机，递过手柄之后又把那人拥进怀里，两人一起跌坐在地毯上。  
郑成灿给将太郎选了个卡比，粉红且滚圆的身体像个被吹起来的泡泡糖，他说这是操作起来最简单的角色。  
将太郎微微张口，话没说出来先打了个喷嚏，以至于整个人都颤了颤，他吸了吸鼻子，揉着发红的鼻尖冲郑成灿笑着说没事。  
将太郎练完舞回宿舍之后嫌热，身上只穿了一件单衣，郑成灿起身把客厅窗户关得更严丝合缝，拾起遥控器检查了下空调度数，又走进自己房间。  
将太郎还在低头研究手柄操作的时候，眼前忽然一黑，沿着亮光钻出来一看，原来是郑成灿从房间里搬来一床被子盖在了他身上。  
郑成灿也钻进去，稍微调整了下被子的位置，拿起自己的手柄也选了个初始角色同将太郎对战。  
将太郎学习打游戏的能力和学舞一样强，很快就上手了，还时不时打出一个自创的连招，让本想放水的郑成灿猝不及防。  
这局游戏以将太郎操纵的卡比一个冲撞，用力过猛掉出赛场而终。  
“啊..差点就赢了..”将太郎揣着手柄摔在郑成灿怀里，抬眼与那人目光相触的那一刻，两人都不约而同地笑开来，于是郑成灿裹紧被子把自己和将太郎罩起来。  
郑成灿鼻息间满是将太郎衣物柔顺剂的味道，那人此刻就与他紧紧相贴，他甚至能感受到将太郎在喷到自己脸上的热气。  
他突然很想同将太郎接吻，于是他的确这么做了，在一片黑暗中摸索着找到对方的双唇，舌头顶开唇瓣钻进那人口中无序地轻轻搅弄着。  
将太郎时不时发出几声小兽般的呜咽，穿插在黏黏腻腻的口水声中，又伸手把他抱得更紧，两具温热的躯体依偎在一起，就像世界上只剩下他们两个人一样。  
郑成灿掀开被子，低头在将太郎潮红的脸上蹭了蹭，稍微冷静了些，才得以说出一句完整的话：“我真的，玩了那么多年任天堂大乱斗，第一次见到这样死的。”  
将太郎喘着粗气，弯起的嘴角和双眼都带着亮晶晶的水泽，他半垂着眼靠在郑成灿身上 ，任由着那人上手梳顺他乱翘的头发。  
如果不是将太郎的肚子发出了响声，他们也许会一直这样温存下去。  
“你今天又没吃饭？”郑成灿忽然严肃道，方才的温柔仿佛从来都没出现过。  
“唔..啃了一口Lucas哥的饼干算吗？”将太郎眼神乱晃，不敢同他对视，说话的声音也因为心虚而变得越来越小。  
郑成灿无奈，来了句“以后都不叫你哥了。”起身把被子盖在将太郎头上，顺手揉了一把，便去冰箱寻宝了。  
可惜里面除了将太郎前两天买的饮料之外，什么也没剩。  
郑成灿关上冰箱门，看了眼昨天拿回宿舍贴在冰箱门上的两人的拍立得，决定给这个不听话的小朋友点外卖。  
待郑成灿点完外卖钻回被子里，将太郎已经恢复了正常状态，举着手柄要和他一决高下：  
“来吧！成灿！这回我一定能赢你！”


End file.
